


A confession of love?

by Nic_louise_12



Category: Ballum, EastEnders (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 22:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20016085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nic_louise_12/pseuds/Nic_louise_12





	A confession of love?

Callum hasn’t seen Ben in almost 3 weeks, he’s done his best to avoid him and now here he is the day before his wedding day he gets his phone and scrolls to bens name opening a new message, 

Meet me in the park in 5 C x

And with that he’s out the door, Callum reaches the park and sits on a bench not even sure Ben will turn up, he stays half a hour went by, and then he hears footsteps “you waited” Ben mumbles and Callum turns “listen Ben, you need to come tomorrow, you just have to be there and after well we don’t need to talk.. ever” Callum looks at Ben laughing “don’t worry cal, Lexi and Lola has their heart set in going, I’ll be there to watch you say I do” he looks away, Callum grabs his face “hopefully you won’t regret it” kisses him softly on the cheek and walks away.

The morning off the wedding and Callum is in-natural calm, he puts his suit on and makes his way to the Vic, the square is silent, he lets him self in and mick is waiting with 2 shots “you ready to do this cal, like really ready, everything changes after today.. you know that right” Callum just smiles “mick I know but it’s time.. I just hope it ends well” and with that they knock their shots back and head to the church. 

He stands with mick greeting everyone and he watches Ben climb out a taxi, with Lola and Lexi in toe, he smile and hugs the girls and looks at Ben “I hope you have a good day” his eyes linger a little and Mick turns “good luck” he laughs and Ben is left confused to hell. Once everyone is inside mick turns “I’m so proud of you, and everyone will have me to deal with if they say any funny stuff, let’s go” they walk in and Callum can’t help but find Ben in the crowd seated, smiling like a 16 year old kid at his crush, Ben try’s to avoid his gaze but he’s finding it hard.

The music starts to play and the doors open Whitney appears looking stunning, smiling at Callum who is grinning back, Ben can tell Callum’s smile and this one ain’t the “oh wow you look so beautiful” because Ben has seen that a lot, he’s starting to feel sick, why is he nervous, he’s hands are sweaty but he watches as Whitney reaches Callum. She turns to him “you ready” she looks at him and at Ben, ben watch’s as Callum nods. 

The service is going good, some songs have been sang and everyone is seat, Ben can notice that Whitney, Callum, Mick and Linda are acting strange, like someone’s going to be shot and then the minster speaks

“If anyone has any reasons why these shouldn’t be united in marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace” the church falls silent and Whitney and Callum look at each other with a smile they both speak “I do” everyone looks Ben stiffens in his chair. They both laugh and Whitney turns “okay so we’re dragged you all here for a wedding, well we ain’t getting married, were not together, but I’m fine I understand everything and I’m going to remain close friends with Callum, so I ask for you all to respect my wishes and show Callum the same love I am, this is hard for anyone but Callum more so, and the person in question (she shoots a look at Ben) better treat them right or I’ll have them” she looks at Callum “Callum I love and care about you” and she steps aside and Callum takes centre stage..

“3 weeks ago I sat Whitney down and told her I couldn’t marry her.. I love her but not in the way she deserves, and she’s know that, but the thing is.. well I’ve been living a lie, been lying to all of you, and in the end it was too much, in the end someone came and turned myself upside down, I thought I could turn it all off, I thought that if I pushed them they would go but they didn’t, they once asked me why didn’t I like myself, and the truth is because I wasn’t myself, then we kissed and the light inside me turned on, I was in that moment falling for them, and then one day they said I ain’t worth the hassle, that hurt more than anything, and that’s why and when I told Whitney, but to my surprise she always known.. so here’s I am standing in front of everyone I know, admitting to myself and you that I’m.. I’m gay and in love... but I know I have pushed them too far and that’s okay because no matter where I end up, they will always have a piece of my heart..” he looks around a single tear falling from his eye Whitney comes up and hugs him “I’m so proud of you” she hums down his ear, the Mick stands clapping “never been prouder son” Ben is sat not breathing, he’s lost for words, his mind doing overtime, he’s not sure that this is actually happening but before he knows it he’s stood up, everyone looks at him and they both meet eyes and Callum gives a little smile.

Ben walking up to Callum and stops, he’s searching his face for an answer but he doesn’t know what to, Callum reaches for his hand, and Ben doesn’t pull away “Ben” Callum says softly knowing all eyes are on them but Ben looks up, looks so soft and lost “I love you Callum” is all what came out, Callum is stunned he feels like he’s just been punched “w-what” he mumbles and Ben looks again “I said I love you Callum” smiling so it reaches his eyes and Callum just lights up “I love you too” he mumbles and with that Ben pulls him closer, their lips meet, and in that moment they feel like they are there just them two, they get pulled away by the clapping of people watching Whitney looks like she’s just won the lottery and they both look at each other.

The moment is truly ruined when Stuart walks in, after seeing them both “what on earth is going on here” they turn to see him Callum is fuming because he’s just ruined the happiest moment of his life he looks at Ben and at Whitney, she walks over and takes Bens arm “no” ben says as Callum starts to walk towards his brother “what are you doing here” he hisses “well I came to see my brother get married, not to see him kissing that tosser at the alter” mick and Phil stands “he’s not a tosser, he’s not anything but the person I love, if you have a problem with him, you have a problem with me” Callum says loud and proud, Stuart laughs “so my baby brother is gay” he says the words like his trying to not throw up and Callum smiles “yeah I am, that problem” Stuart meets him head to head “as it goes yeah, you ain’t bring the Highway name down, all them beatings I took for you, all them times I defended you, for you to just turn out scum” that word hit Callum like a ton of bricks “your no brother of mine” Stuart hisses before throwing a punch which unfortunately connects with Callum’s face he stumbles back and Ben tries to get to him but Whitney somehow manages to keep him by her side Callum stands up laughing “that all you got” pushing Stuart to the nearest wall he throws a punch but Stuart moves his head so naturally Callum hits the wall being his hand back quicker he throws another one which does this time hits him, but he can’t stop, he’s seen red, Ben is quickly there “cal come on” he shouting trying to pull him back, mick helps and Phil drags Stuart out “everyone leave” Whitney says as mick and Ben drag Callum into a back room. 

A while later and Callum can see clear, Ben sat next to him hand on his lap “today’s been fun” he teases and Callum laughs “what a wonderful wedding” he jokes back “no but Ben I think I need to get my hand checked it doesn’t feel right” Ben laughs “come on then lover boy” they arrive at hospital turns out callum broke his knuckle but that’s okay they leave and head back to the square “Today, what you said.. you haven’t pushed me away I know you needed.. you needed time and you came out the other side, welcome to the gay life” Ben laughs and Callum just huffs “good job I love ya” he laughs.

The next morning Callum wakes up feeling ten times worst, the pain off his hand waking him, he groans as he try’s to get up “what are you doing” Ben mumbles slowly waking up “need pain killers” Callum mumbles, a few hours later they aren’t both ready, Callum’s eye looking lovely as the black is forming more deeply, Ben takes them opportunity to kiss around it and then Callum, they walk out into the square hand in hand, Ben stops out side the vic so everyone could see and kisses Callum “I’ve been waiting too long to do that” he grins and Callum laughs “who knew Ben Michell could be romantic” teasing him he kisses him back “same” 

The whole square knew, sure they would face situations like Stuart but everyone knows, they can kiss where and whenever they wanted and Ben has never been happier, he’s safe with Callum, and he wouldn’t have it any other way. Callum looks around no one is looking and pointing, for the first time in his life he’s him, no hiding, no pretending, he’s in love with a man, he’s gay, he doesn't have to hide and he turns to Ben with a single “thank you” he says as he grabs his hand and they walk into the vic.


End file.
